In some inkjet printers, a stationary media wide print bar is used to print on paper or other print media moved past the print bar. Media wide print bars may include multi-part flow structures that provide pathways for ink to flow from the ink supplies to the printheads on the print bar.
The same part numbers are used to designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.